kamenriderdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Tridoron
The is a car which serves as the personal Rider Machine of Kamen Rider Drive, as well as a support mech for combat thanks to the weapons in the front of the car for him to use. Like the Shift Cars, it runs on Core Driviars and can bypass time distortions caused by a Roidmude. It also provides Drive with his weapons, the Handle-Ken and Door-Ju, by summoning them from the hollow section of its front portion whenever Shinnosuke calls for them. Mr. Belt can also control it remotely to assist Drive in battle when needed. Tridoron also has an ejector seat, which is done by twisting a yellow-and-black striped pull lever, then pull on it, which will send Drive flying upwards. While in standby mode or just not in battle, Tridoron's hollow section is covered with a Special Investigation Unit insignia. It was created by Mr. Belt and Rinna after the "death" of Protodrive, with Mr. Belt wanting to have a means to fight beside the warrior he chooses as Drive. When Drive initiates a , Tridoron creates the by first drawing its left front wheel in, then forming the Shift Tire, and lastly ejecting said Shift Tire by using its left wheel to push it out so that it can attach to Drive. Similar to Kamen Rider Double and the RevolGarry with the HardBoilder, Drive's current form and Shift Car arsenal can affect Tridoron's armaments via , which are activated when the Shift Cars are installed into Tridoron's back panel, which allows the Tridoron to use the Shift Tires for attacking purposes. Forms that it can transform into during battle. *'Length': 4.9m *'Weight': 1450kg *'Hp': 3000ps (2206kw) *'Maximum speed': 560km/h is Tridoron's default sports car-based mode. This mode debuts in episode 1. This mode is Tridoron's most balanced form. On the paved roads of the city, it can go the fastest of all the Types, making it suited for high-speed chases or getaways. In combat, aside from Tire Enhancements, Tridoron can perform the attack, where it fires lasers from the car's built-in cannons on the front. In episode 19, Tridoron briefly changed into Type Technic to combat the Ride Crosser while in possession of Mashin Chaser by ejecting the cabin portion to strike it with the claws in order to forcibly disengage the combination. Tridoron Shoot.png|Tridoron Shoot - Wild= Type Wild *'Length': 4.9m *'Weight': 1450kg *'Hp': 3000ps (2206kw) *'Maximum speed': 239km/h is Tridoron's dune buggy-based mode. This mode debuts in episode 6. Just like Drive's transformation into Type Wild, Tridoron is much slower in this mode. But in exchange, it has much more power and maneuverability, bouncing around the battlefield with its buoyant wheels and ramming giant Roidmudes with ease. In combat, aside from Tire Enhancements, Tridoron can perform the attack, where its wheels enlarge in order to allow the buggy to run over an enemy. - Technic= Type Technic *'Length': 4.3m *'Weight': 1450kg *'Hp': 3000ps (2206kw) *'Maximum speed': 219km/h is Tridoron's garbage truck-based mode. This mode debuts in episode 9. This transformation is Tridoron's slowest mode. However, it is one of the most versatile like Drive's own Type Technic form, thanks to the claw-like manipulator arms it has, allowing it to directly interact with the surroundings. It is also able to travel up building sides. In combat, aside from Tire Enhancements, Tridoron can perform the attack, where its claws allow the truck to cut through enemies with ease. }} - Other Modes= Apart from it's primary three modes, Tridoron can assume special modes via certain means that it can't normally use. is a combo form of Tridoron and the Ride Booster Set. This mode debuts in before later appearing proper in the series' 27th episode. In this mode, Tridoron has the Ride Booster Set attached to its back wheels while in Type Speed, granting it various different uses such as flight with Mach and Chaser riding on their respective Ride Boosters if needed. Booster Tridoron can also easily detach one of the Ride Boosters from itself for Mach or Chaser to utilize in aerial combat, though doing so will obviously severely impact its flight capabilities. Appearances: Super Hero Taisen GP, Episodes 26-27, 34 - Fruits= Fruits Mode In Movie War Full Throttle, when the Type Fruits Shift Car is inserted into Tridoron, it allows the wheels to assume a sort of fruit shape that resemble orange slices and give it flying capabilities. However, it is still primarily just Tridoron Type Speed, so Shinnosuke has to assume Type Speed in order for him to fit comfortably inside. This mode is the first time someone is riding shotgun with Shinnosuke while he's in Rider form (in this case, Kamen Rider Gaim). While in this mode, Tridoron uses a form of orange slices as weapons by reverting the wheels back to their normal shape and firing them like it would a Shift Tire. Mr. Belt dubs this maneuver the . - High Speed= Type High Speed is a special mode exclusive to the Hyper Battle DVD. It briefly appears when Rinna upgrades Tridoron to upgrade Shift Speed into Shift High Speed. However, it was later revealed that this mode, along with Drive's own Type High Speed form, was just a redecoration and nothing more. - OtomoNin= OtomoNin Tridoron In Super Hero Taisen GP, Tridoron becomes a humanoid mecha known as an through the use of the Ninningers' . Incidentally, OtomoNin Tridoron resembles Drive Type Speed from the neckdown. - Shurikenjin= Shurikenjin Tridoron In Super Hero Taisen GP, OtomoNin Tridoron combines with , in a similar vein to how does for Shurikenjin Paon, to become . In a similar vein to when Kamen Rider Wizard was in , Drive has a special seat for himself while inside Shurikenjin, using the Handle-Ken to help control the mech. Much like the original Shurikejin, Shurikenjin Tridoron's main arsenal are the and . }} - Drive= After the development of Shift Tridoron, Drive can assume Type Tridoron, which requires said car to become parts of his form's armor. All versions of this Type bear a Shift Tire across Drive's left shoulder. - Default= Type Tridoron *'Height': 198.5 cm. *'Weight': 108.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 18.0t *'Kicking power': 31.0t *'Maximum jump height': 45.0m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.643 sec. is Drive's sports car-based evolved form of Type Speed, as well as his ultimate form. Accessed through the Shift Tridoron Car, this form bears the . This form debuts in episode 33. In terms of Drive's Types, this form easily outclasses most others. In basic performance specs alone, Type Tridoron's punching power measures 2 tons heavier than Type Formula, with kicking power also measuring 2.4 tons heavier than the aforementioned Type. While Type Formula does maintain superiority in regards to speed and jumping ability, Type Tridoron is capable of comparable super-speed combat; being only 0.443 sec. slower than Type Formula (0.523 sec. slower from Type Formula's top speed). Drive's special ability in this form is , which allows him to combine three Tire Exchange Shift Cars of a particular set into a singular Shift Tire with the unique powers and abilities of the chosen Shift Cars for immediate and simultaneous use. Other abilities include advanced energy shielding, which generates a red bubble-like protective area around Drive that is capable of deflecting Super Evolution Roidmude-class energy attacks. Mr. Belt can assume control over Type Tridoron's body when needed. On such ocassions, his face graphics appear on the of Drive's . Type Tridoron's ending theme is entitled "Unlimited Drive". Type Tridoron fast speed.png|Fast movement ability Type Tridoron guard barrier.png|Energy barrier ability Appearances: Episodes 33-34, Surprise Future - Attack 1.2.3= Type Tridoron Attack 1.2.3 *'Height': 198.5 cm. *'Weight': 108.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 18.0 *'Kicking power': 31.0 *'Maximum jump height': 45.0 *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.643 sec. By Tire Blending his three hotrod-based Shift Cars (Max Flare, Funky Spike, and Midnight Shadow), Drive can upgrade Type Tridoron into , which bears the . This mode debuts in episode 33. In this mode, Drive can produce multiple clones of himself and throw spike projectiles along with fireballs at the same time. Attack123 dulicaption.png|Duplication ability Four Drive lunching Spike.png|Spike launching ability Four fire tornado.png|Fire tornado manifestation ability Appearances: Episode 33, Surprise Future - People Saver= Type Tridoron People Saver *'Height': 198.5 cm. *'Weight': 108.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 18 t *'Kicking power': 31 t *'Maximum jump height': 45 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.643 sec. By Tire Blending his three emergency-based Shift Cars (Justice Hunter, Mad Doctor, and Fire Braver), Drive can upgrade Type Tridoron into , which bears the . In this mode, Drive is armed with the Justice Cage, Cure Quicker, and Ladder Expander. Appearances: Episode 34 - Kouji Genbar= Type Tridoron Kouji Genbar *'Height': 198.5 cm. *'Weight': 108.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 18 t *'Kicking power': 31 t *'Maximum jump height': 45 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.643 sec. By Tire Blending his three worksite-based Shift Cars (Rumble Dump, Spin Mixer, and Rolling Gravity), Drive can upgrade Type Tridoron into , which bears the . In this mode, Drive is armed with the Rumble Smasher and 10-ton Weight. Appearances: Episode 34 - American Dream= Type Tridoron American Dream *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 103.8 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': By Tire Blending his three luxury-based Shift Cars (Dream Vegas, Dimension Cab, and Amazing Circus), Drive can upgrade Type Tridoron into , which bears the . In this mode, Drive is armed with the Drum Shields. - Weather Report= Type Tridoron Weather Report *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 103.8 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': By Tire Blending his three advertisement-based Shift Cars (Burning Solar, Road Winter, and Colorful Commercial), Drive can upgrade Type Tridoron into , which bears the . In this mode, Drive is armed with the Frostreamer. - Tough Guy= Type Tridoron Tough Guy *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 103.8 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': By Tire Blending his three truck-based Shift Cars (Massive Monster, Hooking Wrecker, and Deco Traveller), Drive can upgrade Type Tridoron into , which bears the . In this mode, Drive is armed with the Monster and Capture Hook. - Grand Prix= Type Tridoron Grand Prix *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 103.8 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': By Tire Blending his three Formula Pit Crew Shift Cars (Mantarn F01, Jacky F02, and Sparner F03), Drive can upgrade Type Tridoron into , which bears the . In this mode, Drive is armed with the Jacky Riser and Grasper Claw. }} }} Gallery Cockpit= Racer.png|Shinnosuke Tomari transforming Knight Rider Drive.png|Kamen Rider Drive riding Kiriko at the wheel.png|Kiriko Shijima driving |-| Tire Enhancements= Spiked Shuriken Attack.jpg|Tridoron firing spike projectiles and energy shuriken from the Funky Spike Tire and Midnight Shadow Tire respectively Flaming Car Ram.png|Tridoron about to ram two Roidmudes while ignited in flames via the Max Flare Tire Tridoron Dump.png|Tridoron Type Wild armed with the Rumble Dump Tire and the Rumble Smasher |-| SpeeDrop= Tridoron SpeeDrop.png|Type Speed ver. SpeeDrop it like it's hot.png|Type Speed Flare ver. |-| Booster Tridoron= TridoronThreeRider.jpg|Drive, Mach, and Chaser on top of the Booster Tridoron WS000331-560x321.jpg|The Booster Tridoron riding on Zeronos' Zero-Liner |-| Rider Grand Prix= 66efe9d1jw1eq5irs3tzuj20sg0g075x-e1426355825193.jpg|Tridoron and Mach's Ride Macher racing by several Rider Machines under Signal Tomarle's influence Mashin Chaser GP.jpg|Tridoron racing against Mashin Chaser's Ride Chaser TridoronVSTriCyclone.jpg|Tridoron racing against Rider 3's TriCyclone RidoronVSTridoron.png|Tridoron assisted by Black RX's Ridoron during race |-| Miscellaneous= Tridoron SPECIAL UNIT logo.png|Tridoron with the Special Investigation Unit logo Type Speed Tire, set.png|Tridoron setting the Type Speed Tire in place across Drive's torso We need Handle Sword power now!.png|Tridoron summoning the Handle-Ken from within its hollow section Tridoron standing.png|Tridoron "standing" Let's go for a flight!.png|Drive about to eject himself from Tridoron Type Technic Tridoron's Speedy Technical Snips.png|Tridoron as half Type Speed and half Type Technic about to forcibly deactivate the Ride Crosser piloted by Mashin Chaser Conception Keeping with the theme of Kamen Rider meets Knight Rider concept in Kamen Rider Drive, Tridoron is also a reference to K.I.T.T.. Notes *Tridoron's name is a clear homage to Ridoron, the car driven by Kotaro Minami in Kamen Rider Black RX. **Tridoron's ability to change modes to match Drive's form could also be an homage to Acrobatter, Kotaro Minami's motorcycle in Kamen Rider Black RX. **The name has another meaning in the context of the series, as "Tri" is the prefix for three, and "Doron" is a Japanese sound effect for transforming, and Tridoron can transform between three modes. ***Similarly, by using Type Tridoron's Tire Blending ability, he can combine/transform the abilities of a set of three Tire Exchange Shift Cars into a new Shift Tire. *Similar to the DenLiner, Tridoron changes modes based on its Rider's current form. However, while DenLiner simply attaches different trains to itself, Tridoron completely changes its appearance and abilities. **Tridoron is also the second Rider Machine to be able to combine with a after the . ***It is also the first time a Rider Machine has a form exclusive to its combination. *Tridoron is based off of the 1992 . *Tridoron's appearance after being installed with the Shift Fruits Car is a reference to DeLorean time machine from the Back to the Future movie trilogy. **Tridoron's flight capability from using the Shift Fruits Car is also similar to the , personal mecha from . *Tridoron so far is the first OtomoNin not to have the word placed at the end of the name. *Tridoron's speedometer maxes out at 200km/h, despite being capable of going way beyond it. External Links *TV Asahi's page on the Tridoron Category:Vehicles Category:Arsenal (Drive) Category:Rider Machines Category:Mecha